<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It all Started with that Photo by Cheyrandom10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634391">It all Started with that Photo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyrandom10/pseuds/Cheyrandom10'>Cheyrandom10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Patrick Kane, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyrandom10/pseuds/Cheyrandom10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick never noticed it before, honestly. He blames the internet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It all Started with that Photo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fanfic, go easy on me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick blames the internet. He's been friends with Jonny since rookie year, and now it's all messed up. His mind is constantly wondering to that goddamn photo. He keeps seeing that height difference. Jonny with his skates on is a whole foot difference then Patrick with shoes. The photo captured that perfectly, just how small Patrick is, along with how <em>big</em> Jonny is.</p><p>Patrick ended up jerking off what felt like the whole night when he saw that photo. The next morning he felt ashamed and jumpy, like Jonny would find out the second they made eye contact. A text to Patrick phone from Jonny distracts him.<br/>
<em>*Pick you up at 9 for practice we can stop for a pumpkin spice latte your basic bitch ass likes so much???*</em> <br/>
He really does like pumpkin spice lattes from Starbucks, its fall okay its festive and they taste good. <br/>
<em>*Sounds good 👍 and dont hate the psl they taste like magic and your too cool to admit it* </em></p><p>Jonny notices the minute Patrick jumpes in his car that something is up. Patrick has his hat on and is looking down at his phone "What's up man??" <br/>
Jonny tries to get a look at Patricks eyes but he refuses to look up. Jonny gives him a weird look "Not much just dreading having to smell your pumpkin spice latte in my car later" Patrick barely even chuckles. </p><p>They head to Starbucks get their respective drinks and head to practice. The car is silent except for the radio playing old pop hits. Patrick hasn't looked at Jonny since he entered the car, he keeps squirming everytime he feel Jonny giving him a side eye. Once they get to the arena Jonny doesn't even give Patrick a chance to step away from the car before he crowds him. </p><p>Jonny puts both his arms on either side of Patricks head caging him in. "Kaner I don't think I've seen you this quiet unless you feel terrible about a game, whats going on bud??" Patrick feels like his heart is gonna beat out of his chest. His stomach feels weird and his cheeks are hot. "Nothing it's just a weird morning, jeez Tazer no need to go caveman" Jonny gives him a long look and shrugs. "Okay" and turn to walk to the arena. </p><p>Patrick stays leaning against the car for a second longer, he felt so small caged agaisnt the car and Jonny. He would have no choice but to stay there if Jonny made him. Jonny could have forced him there if he pressed his body agaisn- Patrick cuts off his thoughts and follows Jonny inside. </p><p>Practice goes normal. Patrick just lets hockey soothe his mind and focus. After practice Patrick takes his skates off first and is walking around barefoot. Jonny comes in after talking to the coach with his skates still on. "Kaner coach wanted to talk to you after your showered" Jonny stops right in front of him.</p><p>This is what Patrick wanted to avoid. Having Jonny towering over him and looking down at him with his intense stare. Jonnys eyes are black and his stare is so piercing. Patrick looks up at Jonny through his eyelashes, Jonny is struck with just how blue Patricks eyes are. They stare at eachother for a moment longer when Debrincat makes a comment. "Wow Kaner didn't realize you were still a child, how tall are you again 4'10"</p><p>Patrick makes a sound in his throat and steps away "Yeah yeah laugh it up" Jonny is still standing there eyes still on Patrick. "I'll go shower and talk to coach" Patrick goes into the shower and Jonny follows Patrick with his stare until hes out of sight. </p><p>Jonny is sitting on Patricks couch watching fight club with Patrick. It's become a routine to watch movies with him after practice.He keeps glancing at Patrick who won't look back at him. It's unusual to not have Patrick staring up at him. Jonny wants all of his attention. Jonny makes the decision that if Patrick won't look at Jonny willing, he'll just make him. </p><p>Patrick keeps feeling Jonny staring at him and honestly its pretty normal for him. The only difference is that Patrick isn't looking back, and chirping Jonny for whatever dumb thing that comes to mind. Then Jonny seems to have had enough of being ignored, he always was an attention whore. Patrick can feel Jonny moving closer to him and closer. </p><p>Jonny is eventually pressed side to side with Patrick. Patrick still keeps his gaze on the movie. He has no clue what's really going on though cause all his thoughts are on the heat pressed agaisnt him. Jonny turns his head and lets a breath out right into Patricks ear. </p><p>Patrick shivers hard and Jonny smirks. "Kaner" Jonny says right in Patricks ear. Patrick feels a hot heat building in his stomach "Patrick what are you doing hmm" Jonny hums into his ear so close he can smell his body wash. God Patrick loves when he says his name. </p><p>Patrick still doesn't look at Jonny "Nothing man just watching the movie" Jonny lets out a huff at that and makes a choice to touch Patrick. He needs to up his game usually it's so easy to capture Patricks attention.</p><p>"Movies that good huh?" Jonny says as he trails his fingers down Patricks arm. Jonny can see Patricks lips quiver as Jonny wraps a hand around Patricks wrist. Jonny can't help but notice just how small Patrick wrists is, his hand looks huge wrapped around it. </p><p>Patrick only nods and refuses to give in so easily, its just a game to Jonny. He's used to having all their friends give him all their attention. Patrick doesn't want to give in especially since he wants to see how far Jonny will push him. That maybe it won't stay so friendly. But Patrick can already feel his resolve crumbling from Jonnys huge hand wrapped around his wrist. God. </p><p>Jonny feels his blood rushing down south. Patrick refusing him like this gives him a rush. Jonny just knows that Patrick is not watching this stupid movie, he knows Patrick just wants to give in. Jonny knows just how much Patrick wants to be good. His thoughts are getting confusing from this, Jonny knows that they've never took it this far. </p><p>Patrick can't stop trembling from nerves and maybe even excitement. He can feel that the gaze Jonny is giving him is getting darker by the second. His grip on his wrist tightning. Jonny puts his other hand in Patricks hair. And well it's all over. </p><p>Jonny pulls Patricks head to the side with his hair and Patrick makes this yelp mixed with a groan sound. "Jon-ny" He says spliting the name in half "What are you doing" Patrick doesn't want to admit yet what is happening "Oh baby I though you weren't paying attention to me" Patrick can't help feeling so overwhelmed, Jonny called him baby. </p><p>Jonny tugs on Pats hair and watches him like a halk "Can you look at me baby, show me those pretty blue eyes" Patrick moans and squeezes his eyes tightly shut. Jonny can't help it but think how fucking hot that was. His dick is so hard and Patrick is still defying him. "Oh my poor baby are you shy, don't you wanna be good for me eh?" </p><p>Patrick is so embarrassed of how hard he is. This shit is getting him going more then anything else has before. Jonny calling him baby asking him to be good. He wants to be so good for Jonny. His eyes open and he realizes he has tears in his eyes, he is so embarrassed. </p><p>Jonny puts his hand on his face and forces him to look at him "Don't be embarrassed baby" Jonny loves looking at Pat, his eyes are watering and so blue it hurts to look at. He's never seen anything so beautiful. "Are you hard?" He ask even though he can see how hard Patricks dick is through his sweatpants. </p><p>Patrick just nods his head not trusting his voice. Jonny out of nowhere picks Patrick up bridal style and carries him to Patricks bedroom. Knowing how easily Jonny just picked him up makes him dizzy. "Good thing your so small Pat, I can carry you wherever I want you" Pat lets out an honest to god whimper. </p><p>Jonny drops Patrick into bed and just looks at him. His legs are locked together and his dick is pressed into his sweatpants. Patrick has his hair gel free and its so messy from Jonny pulling it. "What am I gonna do to you?" </p><p>Patrick opens his mouth and speaks without thinking "Anything please Jonny" <br/>
Jonny looks bowled over and his stare is dangerous. He hovers over top Patrick and attackes his mouth. Jonny keeps pulling Patricks hair and Patrick can't stop making noise. Jonny trailes his mouth over his jaw and down his neck. </p><p>Jonny is debating giving Patrick a hickey on his neck marking him up so everyone can know. Patrick is so loud. Jonny is sucking and biting his neck and collar bones and Patrick can't stop moaning. "You're gonna scream later baby, once you get on my dick aren't you" Patrick nods his head "Please Jonny" </p><p>Well Jonny can't just deny him now can he. The prep goes by in a blur with Pat on his hands and knees moaning "Now Jonny I can take it" Jonny just keeps fingering him "Where are your manner baby" Pat shoves his face in the pillow "Please please please get your dick in me" </p><p>Jonny gets his dick ready and presses it into Patricks hole. His pretty pink hole swollows his dick. Jonny plasters his body against Pats back letting him get used to his dick. "So big Jonny you're so big" Jonny can hear Patrick muttering to himself "You like how big I am baby, my big dick inside your small hole" "Uh huh" Patrick says. </p><p>Patrick starts rocking his hips in attempt to get Jonny to start moving. Jonny can't help but hold Patrick down and hold his hips tight. "You take what I give you Patrick" Jonny waits a second and starts pounding him. </p><p>Jonny can feel sweat roll down his forehead and Patrick is making an "Uh" sound on every snap of Jonnys hips. The room is musty and smells like sex. Patrick can feel his hips bruising under Jonnys hands. Jonny flips Patrick over so they are face to face. His big body over top Pat. </p><p>Jonny is looking down at where Pats hole is clinging to Jonnys dick at every thrust. He is losing his mind. Patrick has been at a brink of an orgasm for what feels like forever. "Jonny" he says out of breath sounding like he's been chewing on gravel. "I know Pat" Jonny is going to lose it. </p><p>Jonny can feel his orgasm coming and he pulls Patrick on his dick so he bottoms out. Patrick grabs his own dick and squeezes tight. "I want you to come on my dick baby" Before Patrick can even think cum is shooting out of his dick and on his stomach. </p><p>Jonny is in awe of watching Pat lose it and cums into Pat ass. His cum is in Patrick. Jonny just came into Patrick. Patrick is whimpering from the sensitivity. Jonny pulls out of him slowly watching his cum make a trail from his dick and out of Pats hole. "You took it so well baby, my cum is in your ass"</p><p>Patrick just closes his eyes and breathes. Jonny lays next to them for a second before going to get stuff to clean them up. Patrick is exhausted. He let Jonny cum in his ass. He can feel it leaking out of him. Jonny come back and cleans him up.</p><p>They lay next to eachother just existing until they fall asleep. Patrick can't help but thanks that picture.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay I cant find the photo or gif but its a side hug of jonny and pat and pat looks super short.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>